


What He Feared

by toons_rule



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Be Very Afraid episode, I wanted more growth between Varian and Quirin, There is talk of death but no one actually dies, There were so many missed opportunities, also death, but not actual death, guess I have to do it on my own, there is talk of impalement and blood, told from Quirin's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toons_rule/pseuds/toons_rule
Summary: Quirin might have been a ex-warrior, an accomplished farmer, the head of a prospering village, and the father of a brilliant child. That doesn't mean he's infallible. Or that he doesn't have his own fears and worries.
Relationships: Quirin & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88





	What He Feared

Quirin always knew Varian was going to achieve great things in his life. He was smart and more than a little eager to try and help people. The problem, when Varian was younger anyway, was he didn’t always think things through. Sure, his inventions were great in concept. But in practice is where things tend to fall apart. Because Varian never could get the idea of small scale experimentation down. Why do that when you can just go big? 

Go as fast and as hard as you can to find a solution. Especially when said solution was to find a way to destroy the encroaching black rocks. Which resulted in a dark day for Varian and Quirin. With the latter being trapped in an amber prison unintentionally created by his son. One that he remained in for almost a full year. 

When he was released, a new world greeted him. One where his personal past invaded his present. Where his son was marked as a traitor, jailed, and pardoned when he helped save the kingdom he once tried to overthrow. Where Quirin wanted to tear Fredric apart for allowing Varian to be used as a scapegoat for the king's own transgressions. Only to be told to save his breath when both the king and queen had lost their memories. And then to finally learn that Cassandra now held the Moonstone.

It honestly took awhile for Quirin to fully digest all of this. 

When he passed through each day, Quirin took notice of how the citizens greeted Varian with dark looks and harsh whispers. How his son had become more reserved. Not as open to greeting or sharing his ideas. How being touched on his shoulder would cause Varain to flinch. Then profusely apologize for overreacting. How the younger seemed to check on Quirin, multiple times a day. It hurt to know his carefree son was replaced by a nervous and easy to anger teenager. One that seemed fearful of what he could create. 

Quirin will admit it. He was not the most approachable person. Being the leader of a village that mainly governs itself meant that Quirin had to carry himself and others on his shoulders. Meaning he needed to be stoic and put the needs of others before him. Couple that with a brilliant child that he couldn’t keep up with while being a single parent and it took everything to keep Quirin from drowning. But this also stunted his emotional growth. 

All of this cultivated in being unsure of how to really help Varian. It hurt to realize this. What kind of father can’t comfort his own son? 

Quirin felt sick with worry when Varian would spend weeks at Corona’s castle. Working on some secret project for the princess. When Vairan was home, Quirin would do what he could to keep him comfortable. 

Varian could probably tell his father was trying to make some attempt to connect. Because, while Varian would still toil away at his projects when home, he willingly joined Quirin in the fields. Listening to his father on how to tend to what was growing with the simple tools they had. How to tell when something was ready to be harvested. Each lesson learned ended with a gentle hug. One that Varian would melt into, beaming up at his father. 

It was the first time in a long time that Quirin felt as there was a loving relationship being built between them. Even if there was a lot hiding behind the clear blue eyes. But this was a start and Quirin would take it over being shut out again. 

As the weeks of Varian’s pardon and Quirin’s freedom passed, things seemed peaceful. At least in the sense that Cassandra hadn’t been seen and the black rocks hadn’t advanced further. Not even the Brotherhood could track her down. 

“We’ve never hunted the Moonstone in such a way before,” Adira commented, “When you’re unsure of what to look for, the black rocks are plentiful, and Short Hair seems unable to settle anywhere, this becomes difficult.” 

It was unsettling. But Quirin was trying to make the most out of the peace. Because there was the looming worry of it all ending abruptly. 

That day arrived much faster than Quirin wanted. When Varian rushed out of their hut with a frantic look in his eye, Quirin should have paid better attention. But the morning was peaceful. Quirin was focused on bringing in the newest harvest. In all honesty, Quirin thought that Varian had just made a breakthrough and had to race off to tell the princess. So he didn’t give much thought to it. 

It was as Quirin was leaving the harvest shed that he found a large crop of red rocks. 

He should have known better. Perhaps his years out of the Dark Kingdom and away from the Brotherhood had dulled his senses in some way. The quiet farm life had made him soft, as Hector would say. Whatever the reason would be, Quirin ignored the warning flags as he approached the rocks. He leaned forward to examine the structure. Fingers barely brushed against the smooth surface. 

He flinched back when a sharp sting was felt behind his eyes. Rubbing his forehead to quell the slowly growing headache, Quirin stepped away. 

“What in the world…”

“Dad!” 

Quirin felt his stomach churn in fear hearing Varian call out. His son was in trouble. What had happened, where was he?

“Varian? Son, where are you?” As he rushed back into the hut, a horrifying sight greeted him. 

Right at the front entrance was where Quirin found Varian. His son’s right arm and leg already encased in amber. The parts that were still free were shaking with absolute fear. Varian was breathing harshly, tears streaming down as he tried to pull himself free. 

“Varian!” Quirin rushed over, hands hovering over as he tried to figure out some way to free his son. “Vairna, h-how did this happen?”

“D-Dad please,” the teen choked out, “Please, I don’t… I don’t want to be trapped.”

“You won’t. You won’t be, I promise. I’ll get you out.” Quirin felt sick as the amber grew. That sound haunts him in his dreams. That snapping and cracking sounded like broken bones as it grew. It was the last thing he heard before he was trapped. Now it was happening to Varian.

“Dad?”

“I’m here Varian. I’m right here. I’ll get you out, just-”

“Quirin?”

He turned back to the opened door. Paul, one of Old Corona’s villagers, was standing in the doorway. He looked over the scene, worried and confused. 

“Paul!” Quirin felt the briefest hints of relief. “Paul, listen to me. I need you to get to the castle and get Rapunzel. Tell her Varian’s been trapped in the amber and-”

“Sir, you… What are you talking about?”

“Vairan- How do you not see this! Varian’s trapped in-” When Quirin turned back to his son, he found the space empty. No Varian. No amber. Just a darkened room.

“What… But I saw him, he was just here…”

“Uh, Quirin. Maybe you should take the day off?”

Quirin shook his head. “I can’t… I need to find Varian. I need to know he’s okay.”

Not waiting for a reply, he was rushing out and headed for the castle. If he couldn’t find the alchemist along the way, then he would find Rapunzel. The amber might be somehow growing again and the princess was the only person who could help. As he entered the kingdom proper, Quirin was greeted with fearful screams. Citizens rushing around or cowering in whatever corner they could fit into. Red rocks were everywhere. 

“What is happening? Concentrate Quirin, you need to find-”

“Dad!”

There was a beat of fear hearing Varian call out. But Quirin calmed when he spotted his son rushing towards him. Not trapped in amber. He almost felt sick with relief. “Varian, you’re alright…”

He pulled the other close, letting out a relaxed sigh. Varian was alive. Not about to be encased in amber. “Son, what is happening? What are these red rocks?”

“D-Dad… I’m sorry…”

“I… Varian, it’s fine. Whatever you’re worried about. It’s-”

As Quirin pulled away to comfort further, he felt the cold sickness of fear crawl through him. Varian had been impaled. Red rocks protruding through his stomach. Shirt was slowly turning a deeper shade as blood seeped through. The alchemist gave a weak cough, blood splattering his lips and chin.

“No… No, no, Varian!” 

“D-Dad…” Varian’s breathing was labored, skin becoming ashen. 

“Shhh, no, don’t talk. Just...just try and stay awake. Y-You’re going to be okay. You’re…” As Quirin placed his hands on Varian’s cheeks, he realized how hopeless this was. 

If it was just the amber imprisonment, this could be an easy fix. Rapunzel got Quirin out. Why couldn’t she do the same for Varian? But this was irreversible. Rapunzel couldn’t heal. Couldn’t bring the dead back to life. That power had long since vanished when her hair had returned. 

Varian was dying and there was no way to stop it.

“Dad?” Varian sounded so small. Quirin wished it was just his son coming to find him because of a bad dream. Not because he was losing his life.

“Varian...y-you’re okay. You’re going to be okay. I’m right here. I’m not going to leave you. Just… Just focus on me. Don’t close your eyes. Please… P-Please don’t leave me…”

When had he started crying? 

Quirin’s panic grew when Varian let out a shaky breath, his eyes rolled back, and he slumped.

“No! No, Varian, open your eyes, please! Please!” 

The last he remembered was reaching out to pull Varian’s unmoving form closer. He was inches away when Quirin felt his body seize up and everything fell dark. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He took a deep breath. 

Eyes snapped open. 

He stumbled as he attempted to keep himself upright. 

Confused, Quirin quickly took a scan of the area. No red rocks. No screams of fear. No Varian impaled. In fact, no Varain anywhere in sight. 

How long had he been out?

What happened?

Where was Varian?

Still slightly dazed, Quirin made his way to the castle. Hoping he would find answers there. But he was interrupted once again when he found Varian. His son alive and well. Walking with Rapunzel and practically beaming. 

“Varian!” Quirin didn’t miss the flinch. Or the way Varian looked to Rapunzel and only relaxed when the princess gave a nod. That’s all it took for the smile to return with a look of relief and Varian rushed over. 

“Dad!” 

Quirin wasted no time in pulling Varian close. The older burying into the ebony hair. This was right. This  _ felt _ right. Varian warm and solid as he was held in Quirin’s arms. The faint smell of smoke and chemicals. His  _ heartbeat _ . 

“I thought...I thought I had lost you. I saw you…”

“It wasn’t real. Whatever it was, it wasn’t real.” 

Quirin pulled away to look Varian over once more. No sharp rocks. No blood. No desperate gasps for air. Varian was alive and well. “What...What did happen? What were those red rocks?”

“Uh, as far as I can theorize, they were a physical manifestation of Cassandra’s fears. And they caused everyone else to have their fears become fully realized. So...yeah...are you okay?”

Quirin laughed weakly. “I should be asking you that. I’m assuming the rocks have disappeared because of you and the princess?”

“Yeah… We were able to conquer our fears.” Varian launched into his tale. Where he’d found Ruiddger, frozen in fear. How he reached his conclusion of the cause and the solution. Rapunzel and him worked together to pour the amber solution to nullify the red rocks. 

The more Varian spoke, the more Quirin felt pride swell in his chest. The alchemist had seen so many hardships and rose above each of them. It was clear, as they traveled through the crowds, as the citizens greeted him with smiles and gratitude, Varian had finally been forgiven. Finally welcomed into the community. In turn, Varian seemed to glow. Now content with himself and the world around him. 

Being mindful of the raccoon resting on Varian’s shoulders, Quirin pulled his son close again. Arm gently wrapped around the younger.Varian looked up, confusion turning into a returned smile.

“I’m so proud of you Varian.” Quirin didn’t miss the way Varian’s eye lit up, the smile becoming wider. 

He would always play the role of the worried, overprotective father. He will see Varian and think back to the five-year-old who would run to him for comfort. Quirin also knew that Varian was accomplished in his own way. Having overcome hardships and grown in the year that Quirin couldn’t be there. To try and help carry that weight. Varian had others he could rely on, able to handle and care for himself with the help of his friends. From raccoon, to princess, to ex-thief. 

Quirin will always be Varian’s father. 

But Varain was carving his own path.

Quirin couldn’t be happier. 


End file.
